


have you met yue?

by lavenderdaydreamz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because of course he does, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Lesbian Author, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Yueki Week 2020, sokka has a 70s themed birthday party, sokka is suki's wingman, suki and yue are introduced by sokka at sokkas birthday party, zukka is a background couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderdaydreamz/pseuds/lavenderdaydreamz
Summary: it's sokka's ridiculous, lavish, 1970's themed  22nd birthday party. what better place for suki to meet someone new? what if that someone new happens to be sokka's other megahot ex-girlfriend?
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 34
Collections: Femslash February





	have you met yue?

**Author's Note:**

> we always need more femslash! please enjoy ;)
> 
> aaaand for the purpose of this fic! lets just say the gaang are all in the same age range (it is an AU after all...)

suki didn’t even need to knock on the door when she arrived on sokka’s doorstep. with the music as loud as it was, sokka’s stupid disco ball reflecting through the window, and the door hap-hazardly left open, she could just waltz right in. why sokka had to theme his birthday parties suki would never know. so there she was, waltzing into the door of sokka’s 1970’s themed 22th birthday party, decked out in a full, monochromatic, green, low-cut, halter, flared-legged, jumpsuit. the party was jam-packed, because, of course it was. sokka had practically invited his entire major, suki supposed engineers needed to kick back on the weekends as well.

her skin warmed from the cool night air as she entered the room, the heat from the sheer number of sweaty men moshing around the gaang’s living room sticking to her skin. she wrinkled her nose in distaste. _i love sokka, but if this is the vibe i’m going to need a lot more to drink_. suki sighed and pushed her way into the room, through the throngs of sweaty boys, past the couches that had been pushed up against the wall, past the stairs that she knew led up to the apartment’s five bedrooms (only three of which were in active use by the house’s five residents), and into the green-cabineted kitchen. although less crowded, the kitchen was still filled past it’s recommended capacity. she made a beeline for the counter and downed two shots of fireball (likely there on zuko’s request, sokka was more of a fruity-flavored svedka type of guy), grimacing as the cinnamon hit the back of her throat. then, by the sink, the man of the day, sokka — _and oh god her eyes!_ she stifled a laugh, the way that zuko had sokka pinned up on the countertops made suki feel like she’d intruded on a private moment. she cleared her throat and leaned on the counter next to sokka. “what’s up strong guy?”

sokka made a choking noise and pulled away from zuko, who looked mortified and had turned red from head to, well, as far as suki could see, which happened to be almost down to his naval _(how sokka got zuko into that shirt is beyond me)_. sokka was not red, but rather unabashedly gleaming at her. “SUKI!” he enveloped her in a hug, sweating all over her. “i’m so glad you could make it!”

grinning, she replied, “of course i could make it, stupid, when have i ever missed your birthday?” she punched his arm playfully, (“hey! that hurt!”) “besides, who else will interrupt you and zuko making out in your kitchen because they’ve seen you naked?”

sokka grinned and cocked an eyebrow at zuko, who was rolling his eyes, his flush now gone. his eyes fell on something by the door to the kitchen and his grin widened, mischievously. he returned his gaze to zuko with a meaningful look and said, “yue.”

suki’s breath caught and she followed sokka’s gaze. she noticed her immediately — how could she not? her white hair stood out from a mile away and shone like the full moon outside. _but she had moved, graduated, wasn’t around anymore!_ suki actually knew all about yue. sokka could never shut up about her when they were together, she’d seen all her instagram posts, stalked her just a bit, and truly, she couldn’t blame sokka for his obsession with the girl, she was gorgeous. suki was staring, mouth slightly ajar, and sokka and zuko were both watching her and she didn’t even care. _she’s even more gorgeous in person._

“uncle always says not to stare,” zuko’s soft voice jolted her back to reality and suki closed her mouth, taking a deep breath to try to calm her gay panic.

“since when was yue here?” she tore her eyes away from yue to see sokka grinning smugly back at her (zuko had returned to watching sokka, their fingers laced, and zuko’s thumb drew circles over sokka’s where he thought no one could see it).

“she’s just visiting,” the glee was evident in sokka’s voice. “she came for my birthday! she’s staying for the week while she’s on break!”

“wait are you guys all—?”

“nah we’re monogamous,” sokka planted a ridiculous kiss onto a blushing, but happy, zuko’s cheek.

suki nodded and her eyes flitted back to yue. she was really pretty and suki was very bisexual. from what she could see, yue had dressed to theme: blue butterfly top and bell bottom jeans, the perfect skin of her back exposed.

sokka pulled zuko’s face towards him and whispered something in his ear. “how bout that, hey?” zuko gave sokka one of his rare grins that suki knew he melted for. sokka pushed off of the counter, hand still in zuko’s and gestured for her to follow. she three back another shot of fireball and they wove through the crowd loitering in the kitchen, approaching a certain white-haired girl. suki’s heart skipped a beat _sokka i swear if you—_

“suki! have you met yue?” _sokka im going to kill you._

yue turned towards them and suki took in her appearance, heart hammering, trying to appear calm and collected. she extended a hand, smiling. “hey, i’m suki! it’s great to finally meet you! sokka’s told me so much about you!”

suki thought her eyes might be deceiving herself, but it seemed like heat rose to yue’s face as she clasped suki’s hand. _maybe she can feel the electricity running through her body from our hands too._ yue’s grip was firm and the skin of her hands soft, rings on several fingers, and suki could help but notice the way their hands fit together — lightly holding, almost the same size, like holding your own other hand. she was melting, but had to keep her cool.

“suki! it’s so great to finally meet you! i’ve heard so much about you too! and oh my goodness you’re even prettier than sokka said,” yue flushed lightly with a shy smile.

a hand was on her shoulder, “now that the two of you are acquainted,” sokka grinned and raised his eyebrows at them, “this sexy guy and i are going to go dance.” zuko, the sexy-guy-in-question, gave a small grin, his cheeks pink, and followed sokka into the living room.

her hand was still in yue’s. warm, comfortable, soft. heat spread slowly to her own cheeks and as she smiled at the other girl she began to feel the alcohol working it’s courage-bringing magic. “wanna dance?” yue grinned and nodded at her.

“of course!”

hands still clapped suki led yue to the middle of the living room, crowded by people on all sides. her hand flitted from yue’s hand to her wrist, down her wrist, softly, finger trailing, to her waist, finding a spot at the base of her spine. she softly thumbed the exposed skin of her lower back, her other hand clasping yue’s.

she could feel the rhythm of the music vibrate through her body, beginning to roll as the alcohol coursed into her veins. her hips swayed with the beat, heart pumping, body pulsing, hands feeling at yue’s hips, swinging in time with her own. their eyes locked as they danced and a sloppy grin spread across suki’s face, matched by a sweet shy grin gracing yue’s features. their bodies danced closer and closer together, yue’s face gaining heat, the space between them warming. yue’s hands splayed across her lower back and suki traced the curve of yue’s body with her palms, running down her arm to hold her hands again, knitting their fingers together and spinning the other girl around, hands over head. they swayed, bodies back together, as 70s disco that suki didn’t recognize blasted overhead.

suddenly, yue’s hands were in her hair, her fingers pulling, wrapping themselves in the strands, tips brushing the nape of her neck. suki shivered, despite the heat, her skin sensitive.

and just as suddenly, their lips were colliding and suki’s hands found their way into yue’s white locks, her fingers twisting in white, lost in moon-beam hair. their lips moved in time with the music, still dancing, fingers tangled in hair, thumbs tracing jaw, ear, cheekbone. tongue tracing, lip biting, sucking, mouths flying to keep time with the beat clashing down upon them, suki’s brain could hardly keep up, she was swimming in texture, sensation, and feeling.

the whole world had stopped and it was just the two of them, making out to disco music, and suki was floating. her skin crackled with electricity and her lips tingled, senses alive with alcohol and touch.

suki let her hands lower, pulling lightly on yue’s hair as she ran her fingers down the sides of yue’s neck, tracing light circles into her collarbones. yue’s skin was soft beneath her fingertips, spreading out like silk under her, and suki couldn’t get enough of the feeling. her hands felt their way down the exposed skin of yue’s back,, catching on the warmth of her freckled shoulders, sun lined and subtle, sliding under the divots of her shoulder bones, tracing down the length of her spine, finding a resting place in the smooth skin of her lower back. a soft gasp, then a low hum against suki’s lips as they kissed. yue’s hands slid down suki’s back, palms on the skin of her lower back, fingertips resting on the top of her ass.

yue pulled back slightly, “do you want to come upstairs with me? i’m staying in zuko’s room.”

suki grinned and nodded, “absolutely.”

hands slipped down slippery bodies to find fingers woven together and yue tugged, weaving the pair through the crowd.

—

suki didn’t know when she had drifted into sleep — perhaps it was somewhere between collarbone kisses and the feeling of yue’s thigh in between her legs —

something between a sigh and a moan bubbled up in the back of her throat just thinking about it and she could feel her skin getting hot again. her eyes were still closed, allowing her to savor the image of yue, head tilted back, lips slightly apart, white hair splayed onto red pillowcases.

their clothes were still on, as much as suki wanted to tear them from both of their bodies, they had both been a little too drunk to do much else aside from kissing the previous night. suki had shed her jumpsuit and yue had leant her an oversized t-shirt to sleep in, the feeling of the cotton on her skin and the smell of yue’s perfume had calmed her into a deep sleep, nestled in the same red silk sheets.

the bed was warm next to her, turning towards the warmth, suki opened her eyes. yue was still there, head resting against a hand, facing her, eyes opened, bright blue eyes staring back into her green ones.

yue’s lips pursed, contemplating something. her lips suddenly quirked upwards, still shy, but curious, questioning.

“good morning,” suki licked her lips and quirked an eyebrow with a smile.

the other girl blushed. “good morning!” then, shyly, “do you want to pick up where we left off last night?”

a wide smile spread across suki’s face, “of course.”

far more cautiously, they inched closer to each other. suki dropped a hand, tracing her index finger along the curve of yue’s shoulder, the nape of her neck, allowing her fingertips to brush along the underside of her jaw and around her ear, tucking back white locks. their eye contact held steady and suki could see yue’s intakes of breath, responses to the sensations of fingertips on skin.

suki allowed her hand to curl around yue’s face, cupping her head and tracing her lips with her thumb before closing the distance between their lips. softly, slowly, they intwined their lips and suki couldn’t help but sigh at the soft pressure of lips on hers, perfectly smooth and soft, noses brushing, the tickle of eyelashes on cheeks.

a hand traced the curve of suki’s stomach, softly drawing circles on her hip through the silk of the sheets as she pulled yue’s lower lip between her own. yue hummed beneath the pressure of lips and hands as suki guided her palm across the skin of yue’s shoulders.

in a motion that was not nearly as fluid as suki would have liked it to be, suki flipped yue onto her back, pulling a leg over her, their bodies now closer, beneath sheets, separated only by underwear and over-sized t-shirts.

balancing on her forearms, suki removed her lips from yue’s, moving them in small, open mouthed, kisses along yue’s cheekbones, jawline, and behind her ear, allowing her teeth to graze yue’s earlobe.

“where can i touch you?” suki murmured in her ear, breath hot against skin, curling up against her neck.

“everywhere.” yue’s voice was a breath. her eyes rolled back so far that they closed, her mouth opened perpetually into an ‘o’ as suki traced her tongue along the curve of her neck.

her lips still against the other girl’s neck, suki smiled, teeth against skin, pulling lightly at the skin just above yue’s collar as she let a hand trace down her side, palm first, fingertips trailing after. at the base of her skirt, past the lace of the hem of yue’s underwear, her skin spread beneath suki’s fingers as soft as the silk of the sheets and perfectly warm. yue’s hands slipped under the back of suki’s shirt, fingertips splayed across her lower back, pulling at her skin. suki shivered in pleasure at the touch and sensation of skin-on-skin, the feather-like touches at the base of her spine shot sparks through her body. in time to the kisses that she continued to splay across yue’s neck, suki traced circles on the backside of the girl’s bare thighs, the skin of their hips kissing. she pulled her hand higher, continuing her circles until her fingers reached the fabric of yue’s shirt.

“can i?” suki paused to look up at yue’s face and yue nodded vigorously.

“please do.”

with pleasure, suki thought, hooking the fabric between her fingers and pulling the shirt over yue’s head, exposing bare breasts. _fuck i’m so gay._

yue was spread totally topless beneath her and suki thought that she might forget how to breathe. a soft blush blossomed across yue’s chest as suki closed her mouth to avoid gawking, letting her hands trail up yue’s sides, grazing her ribs with her fingertips, thumbing the underside of yue’s breasts.

“and yours too?” yue’s voice was teasing, but eager, as suki obliged, pulling the borrowed shirt off. yue pulled her chest to her mouth, pulling a nipple between her lips, running the flat of her tongue along it, giving suki an overflow of sensation. she kissed the skin of suki’s breasts, letting her tongue trail along her sternum to do the same to the other side, her hands still steadfast on suki’s lower back as suki forgot about time and space.

suki became acutely aware of yue’s thigh, as she bent her leg, thigh coming up between suki’s own. suki fluttered her fingers along yue’s ribcage, her hands exploring her chest, drawing patters with the pads of her fingers along the soft skin of yue’s breasts, thumbs running over her puckered nipples.

a soft moan splayed against the skin of suki’s chest and suki lowered herself onto yue’s thigh, a twin sound escaping her lips at the pressure of yue’s thigh sliding along her already soaked-through underwear. in a mirrored motion, suki brought her own thigh up, the two girls legs squeezing each other, pulling thigh to clit as suki slid herself lower on yue’s body. she caught her hipbone on yue’s pelvis, warmth and slickness spreading across the muscle of her hips as she finally brought her lips to yue’s breast’s.

yue’s hands ran up suki’s back as suki drew shapes with her tongue around yue’s breasts with intermittently placed sucks and bites. yue’s hands were in her hair and suki replaced her mouth with her hands as she began to kiss down yue’s stomach, tongue circling on the bones of her hips as she skimmed over the hem of her underwear, causing yue to shiver and moan at the tease. suki grinned against her thigh, using the opportunity to nip at the inside of yue’s thigh, producing another gasp. she continued downwards, pulling her hands down to trace upwards from yue’s ankles, meeting her lips to circle behind her knees, before climbing her legs once again. suki switched thighs with her mouth and yue parted her legs, pushing her pelvis upwards in anticipation as suki slowly, painstakingly, circled her tongue up the inside of yue’s right thigh, stoping at the hem of her entirely soaked through underwear. yue had propped herself up on her forearms to watch and suki caught her eye, smirking as she trailed the flat of her tongue along the skin of yue’s thigh where it met the hem of her panties. yue’s moan was guttural.

she hooked her fingers around the lace of the fabric and quirked a questioning eyebrow at yue, who nodded, “touch me please.”

and with that, suki pulled the garment off of her, sliding it down her thighs, watching the way it stuck to her, trailing, as though stuck with silver thread. she tossed the underwear over her shoulder and refocused, taking in the sight of yue, all of yue. once again the gay panic emerged, and suki bit her lip, containing her smile and moan at the sight, caressing yue’s thighs.

suki returned her mouth to yue’s, kissing her, sweetly, deeply, enjoying the sensation of yue’s tongue in her mouth, and her exposed cunt on her thigh again as she kissed lower and lower and lower, once again trailing her tongue down yue’s chest and stomach. her fingers curled upwards on yue’s thighs, brushing wet corse curls, eliciting a hitch in yue’s breath (and in suki’s).

she placed a kiss on yue’s hip, then the other, trailing her face between her hips, nose brushing on the delicate skin, before laying kisses, like tip-toeing, downwards. suki parted her lips with her tongue, running the point of her tongue between them. she smelled like salt and sweat and must and suki was obsessed. yue released a moan from the back of her throat that hung, low and sweet, in suki’s ears as her tongue explored yue’s folds, savoring, enjoying. yue’s hands were clenched in her hair, her entire body tensing and releasing, inching as close as possible to suki’s lips.

suki traced her tongue upwards from yue’s opening, circling, upwards, to her clit. she stroked a hand up yue’s thigh, drawing circles with her fingertips on thighs in time to the ones she drew with her tongue. sucking softly, circling, a fast-paced rhythm as she stroked moans from yue’s lips, progressively soaking through her own underwear; the creation of music.

“touch yourself,” yue breathed, somewhere between moans, in a brief moment of eye contact as suki sucked on her clit. obliging, suki pulled her hand away from the circles she was drawing on yue’s thigh, trailing her fingertips as she lowered her hand beneath the hem of her underwear, brushing through damp curls to parallel the rhythm she drew with her tongue on yue’s clit onto her own.

yue’s hands gripped her hair and she continued to suck and draw with her tongue, pacing herself to yue’s moans, teasing, releasing, entirely in control, her own arousal growing continuously. yue’s breathing deepened, her sighs and moans quickening, lengthening, becoming nearly continuous and suki picked up speed, giving her tongue a break to quicken the pace with her fingers, her thumb pulling moans from yue’s lips.

“faster, faster,” suki obliged, leaving sloppy, open-mouth kisses, along yue’s stomach and hips, returning to suck her clit, and just as fast, continuing with her fingers, savoring the sounds and flavors of yue bucking beneath her towards orgasm. yue’s voice hitched, catching a final time as suki felt her body release beneath her. she slowed her fingers gradually, pulling the last of yue’s moans from her, riding her out in slow circles as she kissed back up her stomach and chest, her fingers still stroking yue’s clit as their lips returned to each other. they breathed together, hands releasing and moving to neutral locations, small circles beneath covers on hips and backs.

a knock. then a pause. then the door swung open.

“oh my god sokka get OUT!”

sokka’s face was slightly red, but triumphant and smiling (full of an “i knew it” expression that suki knew a little too well). “hey! at least i waited to make sure there were no sounds coming from the room! breakfast is ready!”


End file.
